Because Of You
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Bo was never one to fall in love.  That is until he meets the one girl who makes him change his ways.  Please R
1. Chapter 1

Bo was bored, so bored that he even left the Boar's Nest and left Luke, who had found a girl to hang on to, the General Lee. Surprised by his cousin's actions, he wanted to know if anything was the matter. But Bo wanted to just go for a walk and be alone.

Christine had just moved to Hazzard from another county and was walking in the park. She didn't know anything about Hazzard and was just going for a walk in the park, just tryingto get her bearings around town.

Bo happened to be walking in the park at the same time. Seeing a girl he had once been with, he turned to watch her and didn't notice he was about to walking into someone until he realized he bumped someone pushing them to the ground. "Oh I'm so..." he looked and saw a girl he didn't know. "I'm so sorry." He said helping her up.

"It's ok, I wasn't paying attention."

"New around here?" Bo asked.

"Yea just moved here. Hey wait a minute you're Bo Duke aren't you?"

"You've heard about me?"

"I may be from a different county, but I follow all the races in Georgia. You're my favorite racer."

"Really," Bo smiled. "And you're?"

"Oh I'm sorry. The name is Christine."

"Well it's nice to meet you Christine. Again I'm sorry for knocking you down like that."

"It's ok Bo...really," she said. She knew what had gotten Bo's attention, she read all the magazine articles about him. "I should really get going. Nice meeting you Bo," she said shaking his hand and leaving.

Bo smiled as she left, she was definitely a girl he wanted to see again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine walked into the Boar's Nest for the first time. She had heard it was the place to go if you wanted to meet people so she decided why not and give it a shot. Finding a table she sat there and ordered a drink.

"Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be alone." Bo said sitting with her.

"Hi Bo, I assume you come here often."

"Everyday. That's my cousin Daisy over there. You should meet her, I'm sure the two of you would be great friends."

She had no idea what Bo was doing with her, she read the types of girls he goes for and she definitely wasn't one of them. "Bo, not that I mind your company cause I don't, but why are you bothering with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean I ain't you're type. I know the type you like and I'm not even near that. I'm just a simple girl."

"Hey just joining you for a drink that's all." Bo smiled. "But I do like you."

"Bo you only met me once."

"And I really think you're a sweet girl."

"Thank you Bo," she smiled.

"So I'm saying...wanna go a date with me? Say tonight...at 7? Catch a movie a walk through the park...anything you'd like to do..."

She couldn't resist that smile..."Yes Bo I'll go on a date with you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And for the next couple of months Bo and Christine kept going on dates. Christine knew she couldn't have been the only one he was going out with, this was Bo Duke we were talking about. She didn't get upset, just promised herself that she wouldn't fall in love with him.

But the surprise was on the Duke family when they realizes that over the last five months he was only dating this one girl. "Bo come on, you remember Marie. She wants us to go on a double date with her sister. Didn't the two of you have a thing?"

"Luke, I told you already I have a girlfriend."

Luke laughed, "Bo you have many girlfriends. But this is five months already and you're still with her. Wait a minute, Bo are you in love?"

Bo smiled, "Well I'm feeling something with her that I never felt with any other girl before. But yes you can say I'm in love."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bo this was an unexpected date," Christine said sitting with him at the Boar's Nest. "I thought we had a date Saturday."

"And we still do. But I have something to tell you that just couldn't wait," Bo said taking her hand.

"Bo what's up?"

"Look, this is the first time I'm saying this to any girl but I've fallen in love."

"You what?" She was surprised. "You're in love? With me?"

Bo nodded, "Look I know it's a surprise but..."

Christine cut him off with a kiss. "I love you too. I was trying to not fall in love with you but I couldn't help it," she smiled.

"Come with me," Bo said taking her hand.

The two of them hopped into the General and Bo drove off to the lake. Taking a blanket out of the back at the car, he spread it on the ground for the two of them to sit on.

"This is beautiful Bo," she said.

"Yea figured we needed to do something new on a date," Bo smiled.

Christine smiled and kissed him. Bo returned the kiss laying her down on the blanket, hoping to make it the best date ever for the two of them.

"Bo.." she moaned softly as he kissed her neck.

"I have an idea what we should do," he whispered to her.

"Bo you know my views on..."

"I don't mean sex," he got up and smiled. "I mean skinny dipping. That's all, nothing more. What do you say?"

"I don't know Bo. I mean we've never seen each other like that before. And well..."

"You feel a little embarass?" Bo asked and she nodded.

"Well then, we'll take it it a little show," Bo said taking off his shirt and kissing her.

She rubbed her hands up and down his chest. "Like what you see?" Bo said and she nodded.

"Bo..I've seen your exes. And I can tell you now, I don't look even close to them."

"I love you and don't care about that. Come on," he said taking her hand and bringing her down to the water.

Within seconds both of them had their clothes thrown on the ground and were in the lake. "I love what I see," Bo smiled kissing her.

"Bo I love what I see," she smiled and kissed him back.

Bo pulled away, "We better go."

"Bo what's wrong?"

"Oh it's not you. Not you at all." Bo said getting dressed. "But if we continue this something's gonna happen. And as much as I want it to happen, I respect yor beliefs and rather stop than to push you into something you don't want to do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey you're home pretty late." Luke said when Bo came home.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," Bo said. "I told her I loved her tonight."

"Wow Bo, that really is a first for you isn't it?"

"Luke, I'm telling you it's different this time. I am head over heels in love."

"So...she's good in bed then huh?"

"I wouldn't know."

"What? You guys have been dating for over eight months. You never slept together? Now that really is unlike you Bo."

"And I would love to sleep with her, but she wants to wait until marriage."

"So in other words, you'll be dumping her soon right? That way you can get yourself back to normal. I mean Bo...eight months without sex must be killing you."

"That's not funny Luke. And no I'm not dumping her now or anytime soon. In fact I'm gonna do the complete opposite." Bo took a ring out of his pocket. "I'm proposing to her after our next race here. I wanna do it in front of all of Hazzard," Bo smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

That weekend Bo won the race in Hazzard and everyone gathered at the Boar's Nest for the celebration. "Hey let's go sit over there," Bo said to Christine seeing an empty table.

"Christine you know I love you more than anything. And well there's something I wanna tell you." Bo began but he was interuppted by a girl he knew coming up to him to congratulate him on the win. And every time Bo wanted to pop the question to Christine, he had been interupted by al these girls he had once dated.

"Hey Bo, who's this with you?" One girl asked.

"Oh this is Christine. She's a friend of mine." Bo responded.

That was all that Christine needed to hear, he didn't even acknoweledge her as his girlfriend. "Bo?" she said trying to get his attention but had no luck. "I'm gonna go home Bo," she said.

"Yea Ok," Bo said not looking at her and keeping his eyes on the girl who was flirting with him.

"Christine wait up," Luke said seeing her leave.

"Luke I don't wanna talk about it."

"Look Bo does love you. This just happens every time he wins a race."

"Yea but he seems to have forgotten who I am. And I think I know why. But don't worry I think I have an idea how to get him to remember I'm his girlfriend."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Christine? Luke told me you came home," Bo said coming into her house. She had given him the key to her place a few weeks before since he always seemed to be coming over.

"I'm right here Bo," Christine said coming into the hallway wearing a very revealing outfit, something that was out of character for her, even Bo knew it was something she'd never wear.

"Christine what's going on?" Bo said.

"What is it Bo?"

"This. This isn't you. I mean your a jeans and button down shirt type of girl. Not...this. You'd never wear this."

"Maybe I wanted to look nice for you," she said kissing him.

"You look great to me just the way you are. Look why don't you change and we'll go out. Just the two of us."

"You couldn't get your eyes off that girl dressed like this earlier today," she said pulling away from Bo.

"Is that what this is all about? They were congratulating me for the win. They meant nothing to me."

"You were flirting with them Bo!"

"So...it was innocent fun. It's not like I was gonna hop into bed with them that second."

"But I dress like this and you hate it. What...is it cause they're better looking that me. I know that, I don't need you to remind me."

"That's not true. You're much prettier than they are. I'm with you aren't I?" He said going over to her. "I love only you," he kissed her and then got down on his knee. "Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Bo Duke?"

"Bo...I...I don't know what to say." She smiled. "Of course I'll marry you."

Bo got up and slipped the ring on her finger. "You wanna go out tonight? Or stay in?"

"I think it would be cozier if we stay in," she smiled.

Five minutes into the movie Christine had put on, she was laying on the couch, Bo on top kissing her non-stop. "We should stop Bo," she said in between kissing him.

He nodded,"Yea I think so," he said in between his kisses.

"Then why aren't we stopping?" Christine smiled.

Bo had by then slipped her dress off of her, "I don't know," Bo said moving his kisses all over.

Bo had taken his shirt off already and she rubbed her hands all over his chest and stopped when she reached the waist of his jeans.

"Christine?" Bo said when she felt him tug on his belt.

Unbuckling his belt and sliding his jeans off she kissed him. "Bo I think this is something we both want."

"I thought you wanted to wait?"

"I did. But I didn't think we'd ever be engaged and since we are..well...why not?"

He got of the couch and put his jeans back on. "I can't do this. Not to you."

"Bo what is it?"

Bo put his shirt on Christine so she'd be covered up. "I want our first time to be special. Especially since it will be your first time." He sat next to her on the couch and smiled. "I've pictured it ever since we started to date. Me and you on our honeymoon, never leaving the hotel. Us just being together for the first time, as Mr. and Mrs. Bo Duke."

"Bo Duke, you really aren't like the others are you," she kissed him.

"No I am. Well I was. You changed me," he said cuddling up with her. Just then a bad storm came, and every thunder and lightning that came, Christine became frightened.

"Hey you're scared aren't you?" Bo said.

She nodded, "Bo stay the night. I don't wanna be alone."

"Of course I'll stay," Bo said. And that night he took the extra bedroom next to Christine's.


	4. Chapter 4

That summer Bo and Christine went to Florida with Luke and his girlfriend, Leslie, for vacation. The two girls were on the beach catching some sun while the two boys went off to do their own stuff. "So you and Bo are getting married Luke says," Leslie said.

"Yea we are. Why?" Christine asked.

"Oh no reason. Just that...well I've been with both and Luke's much better in bed don't you agree?"

"I haven't even gone all the way with Bo yet," Christine said.

"You haven't! That's not like him." Leslie said.

"Yea so I've heard. You've been with both?"

"Christine, most of the girls from Hazzard have been with both of them."

"I told Bo I wanted to wait until we got married. But now I don't know, my mind's been changing but now he's so set on waiting until the wedding night."

"Wow...that really isn't like him," Leslie said. "And you guys are sharing a room at the hotel?"

"I'm hoping to change his mind today," Christine said and she laid down on the beach chair to get sun.

"Hey here they come," Leslie said.

"I think this may change Bo's attitude a little bit," Christine said taking off her bikini top and laying back down on her stomach.

"Now you're thinking," Leslie said. "Luke told me you were a shy girl that Bo was dating."

"Yea that's the image I'm trying to get rid of."

Bo and Luke came over and right away Luke and Leslie were at it. Bo went over and kissed Christine. "Um...what's going on here?" Bo said picking up Christine's top that she threw on the sand next to her chair.

"Well you don't think I'd want tan lines do you?"

"But your topless and on a beach!"

"Luke doesn't seem to mind Leslie doing the same thing."

"That's different."

"Oh and why's that Bo? Cause she's what great in bed?"

"What are you talking about?" Bo asked.

"I know you two slept together. And you've slept with half of the girls from Hazzard. Yet you won't even touch me."

"Cause we're waiting remember?"

"Whatever Bo." She sat up now facing him and he turned away. "See you won't even look at me."

"We've been through this so many times before. Just put your top back on," Bo said handing it to her.

She shook her head at him, "And I'm sure any guy on this beach would act much differently towards me if they were my fiance!" Christine got up and headed back towards the hotel.

Leslie and Luke who had stopped to watch what was happening, Leslie decided to go talk to Christine, leaving Luke and Bo to talk.

"Bo what's wrong with you?" Luke said.

"I told you we're waiting."

"You told me you didn't want to and were only saying that cause she had wanted that. But she's changed her mind Bo, she wants to be with you." Luke smiled,"And what I just saw...hey Bo if you weren't with her, I'd be with her. Meaning you better be careful, she may just get another guy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure this will work?" Christine said.

"Trust me, Bo walks in and sees you like this he won't be able to resist you." Leslie said.

"But laying naked on the bed just like this? I mean you sure I'm not pushing it too much?"

"Trust me, it's the way I got him that night." Leslie looked down. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No it's alright. I mean you're helping me get Bo, that's all I could ever ask for."

"Well I'm gonna get going. I plan on doing the same thing with Luke tonight," Leslie smiled. "See you guys later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo had called Christine that he was on his way from the beach and Christine decided that she would go through with how Leslie told her to get Bo once and for all. She knew that if they kept their relationship up this way, it would soon end. Bo was starting to drift apart from her and going to he Boar's Nest almost every night alone.

Bo came into the room and saw Christine already in bed. "Thought we were all gonna go out for dinner?" Bo said.

"We are," Christine smiled. "In about three hours. Which means we have alone time."

"Um..ok so what are you doing?" Bo asked.

She got up off the bed wearing a short silky robe and went up to Bo playing with the belt on her robe. "I want you Bo Duke." She undid the belt and let it fall to the ground. "Bo whatever you wanna do I'm all your's."

­---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them laid in each other's arms, "Bo I'm sorry."

"Hey it's not your fault. You got scared and I understand." He turned to her and smiled. "Look I know you haven't yet and you know what, we'll wait the two months until we're married. I promise it'll be worth the wait," Bo kissed her.

"I was so stupid listening to Leslie. She said it's the way she got you and said it would work."

"Yea Leslie isn't exactly the best person to listen to."

"How long ago did the two of you sleep together?"

"About a year ago. All I remember is that she told me to come over to her place. And then before I knew it, I woke up in her bed."

"How many...Bo how many women?"

He shrugged, "I wanna be honest with you and that is I don't know how many. But I have been careful each time."

She got up, "Bo I'm not the right girl for you."

"What? Yes you are."

"Bo I just had my chance to be with you and I chickened out. What's to say that won't happen when we get married."

Bo went over to her, "It won't. Trust me, it won't happen."

"I just wish I could for once do something that isn't me. Not be this shy girl anymore."

"I happen to like you as the shy girl," Bo smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two months went by quickly and the day of the wedding came finally. And it was a very nice ceremony and the reception was even better. Later that night, Bo and Christine went to their new house, that Bo had built on the Duke property so they would be near the farm.

"We did it, we're finally married," Bo said laying on the bed. "Hey you coming?" Bo called to Christine while she was at the bathroom.

"Right here," she said coming out wearing a very see through lingerie outfit that Daisy had given to her at her bridal shower.

"Wow" was all Bo could say.

"Yea Daisy got this for me. She thought you'd like it." Christine climbed next to Bo on the bed.

"I think I'd like it better off," Bo smiled shutting the light off.


	5. Chapter 5

Christine woke up to an empty bed in the hotel room. "Bo?" she said sitting up in bed. "Bo where did you go?"

"Right here," he said coming in from outside on the balcony. "Nice hotel room we got, right on the beach."

Christine grabbed Bo's shirt and put it on and went over to him. "I see you're the talk of the news with our wedding," Christine said looking at the sports page of the newspaper Bo had out on the table. "Bo Duke marries unknown girl. Real catchy isn't it Bo?"

Bo shook his head, "I'm sorry. But it comes with me being in Nascar. They won't leave us alone."

"Guess it'll take some time getting use to it huh?"

"You will. Took me awhile before I did," Bo said.

She kissed him, "Bo I love you."

"I love you too" he said holding her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next couple of months Leslie found out she was pregnant and had gone over to Christine's to ask for help to buy baby stuff. "Luke's happy about the baby?" Christine asked.

"He doesn't know yet. I mean we just got married, it's a surprise I haven't told him yet." Leslie laughed.

They were at the mall looking at baby stuff when photographers started snapping pictures. "What was that about?" Leslie asked.

Christine shook her head, "They've been following me and Bo around. Ever since he went back on tour and started winning all those races, we've now become the topic of all sports news."

"So this why you and Bo holding off starting a family too?"

Christine nodded, "I hate it so much cause I'd love for us to have a baby. But Bo doesn't want one right now and with this now..he really doesn't want one now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that Week..._

Bo was on tour with the racing and Luke was with him. Bo had picked up a local newspaper where there was a headline "Racer Bo Duke to be a dad."

"It's not that bad," Luke said looking at the paper.

"Easy for you to say, your wife isn't pregnant." Bo said.

"Bo whats wrong with a baby?"

"I'm not ready to be a father! It's gonna change everything you know. And now I gotta go home today for vacation and pretend I'm happy about this! I can't handle this."

"Bo think of how Christine must feel. She's alone and pregnant and is probably afraid to tell you cause she knows how you feel about it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo came home, "Christine I'm back!" Bo said.

"Bo I've missed you," Christine said running to him.

"Look I know everything."

"Um...what are you talking about Bo?"

"The baby." Bo put his hand on her stomach. "I know I told you I don't want one right now but I also know that together we can do this."

"Baby? What baby?"

"The one you're pregnant with."

She started laughing, "Bo I'm not pregnant."

"But the papers, see..."

"Bo those reporters followed me and Leslie at the mall the other day. She's pregnant not me."

"You're not..." Bo said a little dissapointed.

"No. I thought that's what you wanted."

"It was until I thought you were and then all I could imagine was me and you and our little baby," Bo smiled a little.

"Well Bo Duke, now that you're home for a little while...we can try for a baby if you want," she said sitting on his lap kissing him.

Bo licked his lips and picked her up. "Let's get started then" Bo said carrying her to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months later, both Leslie and Christine were expecting. "Can you believe it Bo, our babies are gonna be born two months apart," Luke said all excited.

"Huh...oh yea yea." Bo said not looking up from his car magazine he was reading.

"And we'll raise our kids together...heck they'll be as close as me, you, and Daisy were growing up." Luke said and noticed Bo still wasn't paying attention. "Bo are you listening to me?"

"Yea Luke, babies oh boy," Bo said.

"Alright Bo what's up?"

"How are you doing it Luke? I mean I know you don't tour with me for every race but still, how are you able to handle this baby stuff?"

"Look I'm scared, I won't lie. But also happy at the same time, I can't wait for the baby to come." Luke smiled.

Bo got up, "I don't know why I told Christine I wanted a baby. I'm realizing now what I'm gonna have to sacrifice and I don't think I can do this."

"Bo it's normal to be scared. It's something new."

"I'm not scared Luke, I just...I don't know if I'll be able to live up to being a good father for this baby. Not like you're gonna be."

"Bo, I've already seen a change in you and that was when you met Christine. That was a change in your life and now this is a new change. Bo everything will be fine."

"I hope so," Bo said.

Christine was in the bedroom resting when Bo came inside from talking to Luke. "How you feeling?" Bo asked.

"You don't want the baby do you?" she said.

"What? Where would you get that idea?"

"Next time you wanna talk about our marriage problems to your cousin, make sure our bedroom window is closed so I don't hear you!" She said getting up out of bed.

"Christine you need to lay down remember what the doctor said." Bo said going over to her but she pulled away.

"Yea I'm supposed to be on bed-rest for the next three months. But didn't he also say that I should get myself worked up or upset? Well that's what you just did to me."

"Please just get into bed and we'll talk about this," Bo said.

"Bo don't you dare touch me! I've had it with you lying to me. Six months Bo, I am six months pregnant and you hardly acknowledge the baby!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that...Bo I look at how Luke is with Leslie and he's always treating her like she's his world and it always talking to his baby and feeling the kicks. Bo you have never talked to our baby nor have you felt any of the kicks. You don't even sleep in the same bed with me since I got pregnant!"

"Please just calm down," Bo said when Christine started to lose her breath and he knew something was wrong. "Christine?"

"I'm fine Bo!" she said running into the hall but then collapsing against the wall, making a loud bang which made Bo run out into the hall.

"Baby?" Bo ran over to her. "You're bleeding," he said looking at the floor.

She gripped on to Bo tightly as he held her, "The baby, Bo something's wrong."

"No everything's alright. We'll go to the hospital."

She shook her head, "The doctor told me about this."

"Told you about what?" Bo moved so he could look at Christine. "What did he tell you about these symptoms?"

"Bo I think I'm losing the baby," she said through tears of sadness and pain.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is all my fault," Bo said sitting in the waiting room.

Luke had just come back into the waiting room, "Bo it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. She was on bed rest, she was supposed to not get worked up. And look what I did to her."

"Bo look..." Luke took a deep breath. "Yes this was something that could've been avoided if Christine hadn't gotten upset. But Bo, your baby...your daughter, she may or may not make it through this. You need to at least go in the nursery and see her. Christine's in there alone just holding the baby's hand."

"I can't go in there. I don't want to!"

"Bo for once stop thinking about yourself!" Luke said now getting mad. "All I've heard from you ever since Christine got pregnant was how much your life was gonna change and how bad it was gonna be. You never once took the chance to realize how great having a baby would be! And now that chance maybe taken away from you and you're still only caring about yourself. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back in there so I can spend whatever time I have left with my neice!" Luke said leaving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's alright," Luke said hugging Christine as she cried.

"I just want Bo in here just telling me everything will be alright," she said looking at the baby. "Look at her, she's so tiny and innocent. She didn't deserve this."

"Hey look Bo will come to his senses soon, he just needs to get over the shock of what happened." Luke knew he was lying but he didn't want to tell her what Bo was really thinking.

"Hey," Bo said coming into the room.

Luke looked up, "You two need to be alone. I'll call Leslie up and let her know what's going on," Luke said getting up and leaving.

Bo sat down next to Christine, "You know before this I didn't think I'd ever want to be a father. Now the chance we may lose our daughter, I can't imagine us not having her in our lives," he said.

Christine didn't say anything she just looked at Bo and cried on his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Christine went back to her hospital room and Bo stayed behind to watch the baby for a little longer. After seeing there was't any progress he went to Christine's room. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"How could I Bo? Our daughter is lying in there fighting for her life."

"I know she's gonna make it. She just has to," Bo grabbed a seat next to her bed. "But, just in case, we should really pick out a name."

Christine nodded, "While you'd been ignoring me throughout this pregnancy I already had names in mind. For a girl I was thinking Sarah Nicole."

Bo shook his head, "I really missed out on a lot didn't I?"

"It's not like we weren't together Bo. I mean we are married but you never spent more than five seconds with me throughout this pregnancy."

"What do you want me to say Christine?! I can't go back in time and change what happened."

"What do I want you to say Bo? I want you to tell me that you were a jerk for what you put me through!"

"Now that is not fair Christine, I have had a lot on my mind."

"Yea like you're racing which meant a lot more to you than me and your unborn child!"

"You knew racing was my life when you met me."

"And I was prepared for you to be busy with that. But then you put that before me and the baby. The baby should've been first in your life. When I found out I was pregnant, she was more important to me than anything."

"I don't believe this, we're fighting over something so stupid while our daughter is fighting for something so much more precious."

Christine got up, "I wanna go see her one more time before I get some sleep."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, Bo and Christine walked into their house, Bo carring the baby carried. "Here you go Sara, you're finally home."


	9. Chapter 9

_Five Years Later:_

Bo was coming home after months being on the road with the racing. Christine was in the kitchen when Bo came in. "Hey there I missed you," he said going behind her and wrapping his arms around her kissing her neck.

"Funny way of showing it," she said not turning around to look at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bo said.

"Forget it Bo," Christine said pulling away from his embrace.

"Hey I've been gone for a few months and this is how I get treated?"

"I have stuff to do Bo."

"Will I at least have any time with you later?"

"Bo I really just...I have stuff to do. Sara's upstairs in her room playing with her dolls," she said running out of the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing her father's voice, Sarah came running down the stairs. "Daddy!" Sara said running to him.

"Hey there sweetie," Bo said picking her up.

"I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too sweetie."

Sara hugged Bo and held onto him. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby."

"You love mommy too right?" Sara asked.

"Yes of course I do. Why would you ask that?"

"Cause Uncle Luke and Aunt Leslie came over one day and talked with mommy and all I know is that mommy cried all night saying she loved you and wished you loved her too."

"I don't know what your aunt and uncle told your mother but I do love her. I love the two of you more than anything. Now why don't you go and play with your dolls and I'll come up and play with you later."

Sara kissed Bo and ran up to her room to play while Bo waited for Christine to get back home.

"You know Sara told me something interesting," Bo said when Christine came back.

"Really, like what?"

"Like she wanted to know if I loved you cause she heard you crying one night that I didn't love you. What's going on?"

"Bo just leave me alone!"

"No you're not getting away this time," Bo said taking her hand. "What is going on?"

"What's going on? Maybe I should be asking you that question," she said taking a car magazine and throwing it on the table. The page she left opened was a pic of Bo with some girl all cozy with each other at a club after one of his races.

"Christine I can explain."

"Bo I am trying to hard to convince myself that nothing happened. But you never returned any calls that I made so how can I trust you."

"I didn't sleep with her!" Bo said.

"Guilty of something Bo? Cause I never mentioned you sleeping with her."

Bo went over to her, "Christine I would never betray your trust you know that. I love only you."

Christine wiped her eyes as the tears fell, "I really want to believe that Bo, I really do."

"Then believe me cause it's the truth." Bo went in to kiss her, "Please trust me," he whispered in between kissing her.

_A/N: I noticed I haven't been getting reviews for my stories which is why I haven't been updating it. But if you want chapters please review. The more reviews, the quicker I'll update._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So I'm not getting any reviews for this story so I don't know if I should continue or not. If you want more chapters, please review. Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

Christine smiled and kissed Bo, "I trust you."

"Hey there's a party at the Boar's Nest tonight for my latest win."

"Bo what about Sara?"

"Uncle Jesse will watch her. Luke and Leslie are dropping Robbie off there so she'll get to play with her cousin."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine and Bo found the table Luke and Leslie were at and went to see with them. "Hey Bo, why don't we go get some beers," Luke said and Bo went with him to the bar.

"So you talk to Bo about that pictute?" Leslie asked Christine.

"Yea and he said to trust him and that nothing happened."

"And you believed him?" Leslie asked.

Christine laughed, "Not one bit. Look the the truth is, I know he's probably cheated on me before. But I do love him so much and I do want our marriage to work."

"And cause of Sara too right?"

Christine nodded, "One thing he is a great father, I can't complain about that. Look, I wanna go outside for some fresh air. Tell Bo that if he's looking for me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine was just standing outside and figured it would be awhile before Bo came out looking for her, if he ever did that is. "You know I still remember the day we met," Bo said coming up from behind her. "In the park and I bumped into you, knocking you down. Funny how an accident can turn into some so great."

She turned around and saw Bo, "I didn't think you'd come out here."

"And what not be with my wife?"

"This party is for you Bo. Those people are all here to see you."

"But that means nothing if I don't have you with me. Come on you can talk to me."

"Bo I want you to be completly honest, did you ever cheat on me?"

Bo took Christine's hand and took a deep breath...

_A/N: If you want more please review_


	12. Chapter 12

Christine didn't need Bo to tell her, she knew the truth and she took her hand away from him. "Baby I'm sorry. It just..."

"Stop it right there Bo. I know what you're gonna say, it just happened. But what I wanna know is how does it just happen? How can it just happen Bo?"

"I don't know. I can't...I can't explain it to you. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I know what you were thinking. You were lonely and you didn't think of picking up a phone to call me. So instead you went for the first girl who threw herself to you."

"Now you know that's not how it went..." Bo began.

"Then how'd it go Bo? You decided what the hell, I'll cheat on my wife, she'll never know? You know something inside of me was telling me you were fooling around but I didn't want to believe it."

"It'll never happen again..."

She shook her head, "I can't...I just can't deal with this right now Bo. I'm leaving."

"No I'm not having you drive like this."

"Bo you didn't care about me then why start now," she said taking the keys from him. "I'm going to the farm to pick up Sara."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey cuz, what happened?" Luke said seeing Bo walk back into the Boar's Nest.

"I confessed to Christine I cheated," Bo said quietly.

"You what? Bo we thought it was just rumors in the papers."

Bo shook his head, "Nope it wasn't. I slept around. Dang it, I'm such a jerk."

"That's the first thing I heard you say right in a long time."

"Thanks a lot Luke," Bo said.

"Where is she?" Leslie said coming over to them.

"She went to the farm. She's took the General but she's in no shape to drive. I hurt her so much," Bo said putting his head down.

"Leslie why don't you..."

"I'm on it Luke, I'll go see if I can catch up to her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leslie was driving when she saw the General off the side of the row. Immediately she called Luke up. "Luke I see the car but there's no sign of Christine."


	13. Chapter 13

Bo and Luke rushed over to where Leslie told them she was. "Ok we'll split up looking for her," Bo said. And it was Bo who found Christine laying on the ground bleeding. "I found her!" Bo yelled to Luke, Leslie, Rosco, and Enos who had come to help look for her.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

Bo shook his head, "Looks like she hit her head on the rock over here."

"The ambulance is on the way," Enos told Bo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo sat in the waiting room, holding a crying Sara. Uncle Jesse had come by bringing the kids and Bo had just told Sara what happened. Robbie stayed by Leslie and Luke not knowing what was going on. "Mommy's gonna be just fine don't worry," Bo told Sarah. "Hey why don't you go play with your cousin Robbie, while I go see mommy alright?"

Sarah nodded and went over to Robbie and Bo went over to Christine's room to see if there was any change. He was sitting there holding Christine's hand when he saw her eyes open. "You're awake!"

Christine nodded, "Yea I'm awake."

Bo hugged her, "I was so afraid I lost you."

"I'm fine." She looked around confused and then looked at Bo. "Who are you?"

"Baby I know you're mad at me but don't act like this," Bo said.

"Wait...what? I'm mad at you? How can I be mad at you if I don't know who you are?"

"You honestly don't know who I am?" Bo said and Christine shook her head. "Christine wait I'm gonna go get the doctor."


	14. Chapter 14

I think all of my stories are gonna be put on hiatus as of now. I don't feel like many people are reading them and that it's being a waste of time to write them and only a few people are commenting. As well as I've gotten into a whole new show and celebrity (that I just love lol) and I haven't been into Dukes as much lately. Thanks to those who did read my stories.


	15. Chapter 15

_Yes I'm back. But I'm also gonna be working on a story for my new favorite show, MindFreak as well...so check that out once I start it._

"Doctor what can I do?" Bo asked.

"All I can say is take her home, bring her around what she's familiar with. And she should get her memory back very soon."

Bo nodded, "Thanks doctor."

-------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything," Christine said sitting on the couch looking around the living room.

"Here I got something that may help," Bo said taking out photo albums.

Christine took the albums from Bo and started looking through them. She stopped at their wedding pictures. "We look like we are a happy couple," she said.

"Yea we are," Bo said not too sure if he should tell her the truth or not.

"Something wrong Bo?"

"Oh...no nothing," Bo said just then Luke came through the door.

"Hey wanted to see how everything was and if you guys needed anything."

"We're fine Luke, thanks." Bo said.

"Bo I think I wanna go get some rest," Christine said.

"Yea sure," Bo said bringing her to the bedroom and then coming back down to talk to Luke.

"Everything's alright?"

Bo shook his head, "She think we were happily married. And I mean sure we were but I cheated and she doesn't remember that..."

"Bo hold it, I know what you're thinking. But this is your chance to make it right. Don't tell her about the affair."

"But what if she finds out and then she'll know I lied," Bo said.

"Bo what you need to do right now is just help her get her memory back and soon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rememeber want more then review..._


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm updating even though I didn't receive reviews. But please...review._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How you feeling?" Bo asked going upstairs.

"I'm fine Bo, thanks," Christine said. "I just wish...I wish I remembered everything Bo. I mean I don't even remember us having a kid."

"You'll remember don't worry. I have Sara staying at my cousin Daisy's for the night. Figured we could use the time alone you know," Bo said.

Christine nodded and walked around the bedroom, hoping something could trigger off her memory. "You know I've had this happen once before," Bo said. "My cousin's told me about it but I got my memory back later that day. But my injury wasn't as bad as your's."

She saw her wedding ring on the dresser and picked it up, "We are in love aren't we?"

"Yes more than ever before," Bo said kissing her. "I love you so much!"

"Bo are you crying?" Christine said.

"No it's nothing," Bo said. "Hey why don't we get some sleep. Maybe that will be better."

Christine nodded and got into bed. Bo held her close, "I swear I will never let you go." He leaned over and kissed her and played with her hair. "You know you love when I do this to you."

"I do?" Christine said.

Bo nodded and smiled. "Well it's been awhile since we've been this close but before I left I would do this every night."

"You left me?" Christine said.

"No not like that. I'm a race car driver. I've been away the last few months cause of the racing."

"And you left me alone with our daughter?"

"Luke and Leslie, my cousin and his wife, they've been here helping out."

"So we haven't been together in months?"

Bo looked down, "Well we haven't been together like that in quite a few years."

"We've been married for 6 years and the last time we..."

"When you got pregnant." Bo said quietly.

"But if we love each other and have been married all this time. Then how come?"

"I really didn't want to tell you this," Bo said.

"What is it Bo?"

"We love each other...but our realtionship hasn't been the best it could be." Bo looked down..."I cheated on you these past few months."


	17. Chapter 17

Christine sat up..."You cheated? Why?"

Bo shook his head, "I still don't know why I did." Bo got up to face her. "But I do know that it wasn't the worst thing I could ever do. To you and to Sara because you two are my life."

"Did I...Did I forgive you or did I kick you out or what?" Christine said.

"You never got the chance to say much." Bo said.

"The accident? You mean it was all because..."

Bo looked down ashamed. "You drove off mad at me and were on your way to pick up Sara at my Uncle Jesse's. And then I found you on the side of the road. Christine I am so sorry..."

"So you're the reason I got in this accident!"

"I swear I didn't mean for it to happen. Please forgive me," Bo pulled her to him and kissed her. "Please say it that you forgive me for what I've done."

"How...how can I Bo? I mean you're the reason why I got in the accident. You're the reason I can't remember anything thats happened!"

"Please don't say that I'm already filled with guilt about this," Bo said.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you did anything to cause all of this!" She said getting up off the bed.

"Where you going?" Bo asked.

"Away from you. I don't know who you ae Bo Duke, but I know I would never marry a guy like yourself. I would marry a guy who actually loved me, not hurt me an every imaginable way!"


	18. Chapter 18

"You can't go out there alone. You don't even know where you are!" Bo said.

"And who's fault is that!"

"Please I'm sorry. Just forgive me." Bo said.

"Let me go Bo. I can't believe you. Was everything lies? Were we ever happy?!"

"Yes we were. Ever since we started dating. We didn't start having problems until recently, when I went back on the road with the racing."

"Then how strong was our love really Bo? I mean how strong could it have been if we let that get in the way." Christine said.

"Our love is strong," Bo went over to her. "I will do anything to prove that to you."

"Like what Bo?! How could you ever make this up to me? I have no memory and it's all because of something you did."

"I know I'm asking for a lot. But please just trust me." He took her hands and held it. "Please just trust me."

"I want to Bo...I really do. But right now I just wanna be alone. I just wanna go downstairs and think about everything."

Bo nodded "Alright but you won't leave right?"

She smiled and shook her head, "I just wanna go through more of the albums and see if they bring back any memories."

After a few hours Christine went back up to the bedroom and saw Bo sitting up reading through his car magazine. "Oh hey feeling better?" he asked.

"Yea I am Bo." She smiled and got back into bed.

"Anything wrong?" Bo asked.

"Um...Bo...no nothing's wrong..." Christine started.

Bo put his magazine down. "Alright out with it," Bo smiled.

"Well...I was thinking of something that may help me get my memory back sooner. But...forget it it's stupid."

"Did it involve this?" Bo smiled and kissed her.

"You could say that," she said back kissing him.

"You know we don't have to do this. I mean bad enough it's been six years since we've been like this and now you don't have your memory and..."

"Bo if it'll help even a tiny bit with me getting my memory back, I think we should."

Bo held her after and noticed she was asleep. He definitely wasn't gonna wake her up to ask her if it did bring back any memories. During the night he felt Christine tossing and turning. "Baby what is it?"

"BO!" she said sitting up.

"It's ok. I'm right here. What is it?"

"I...I don't know. I remembered something. Something with our daughter. I almost lost her."

Bo nodded, "You almost lost her. We had gotten into a stupid fight and you got all stressed out. I rushed you to the hospital so fast and I was so afraid I almost lost both of you."

Christine started to get more memories into her head. "You're a liar Bo. You didn't even want Sara and it was Luke who stayed with me while in the nursery with our daughter who was fighting for her life."


	19. Chapter 19

Yes I'm back and I'm gonna try to keep up with updating the stories again…Enjoy!!!

"Christine you need to calm down," Bo said.

"Bo, you didn't even care about our daughter. How can I calm down?"

"Alright listen…I know I wasn't there a lot when you were pregnant. But when she was in the hospital, the reason I didn't stay by your side was because I was afraid."

Christine looked at Bo, "You were afraid? How come you didn't just tell me?"

"Because this is me we're talking about. When have you or anyone that knows me, known me to be afraid."

Christine took Bo's hand. "Bo listen to me, you don't have to hide anything from me. And if you were afraid, you could've just told me. Instead I thought you didn't want to be near me cause you hated me and Sara."

Bo held Christine, "I could never hate the two of you. You guys are my world and I love you both so very much." He started crying.

"Bo it's alright," Christine said holding onto him.

remember….review if you want more chapters.


End file.
